


Night time secret

by violetbear



Series: Two worlds collide [4]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 13:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetbear/pseuds/violetbear
Summary: Reyes wakes up in the middle of the night. Before he goes back to sleep, a secret will reveal itself.





	Night time secret

“Thanks for letting me know but it could have waited until morning.”  
“But you said-“  
“Good night.” Reyes ended the call and walked back to the bedroom. He leaned against the doorframe, smiling at Scott curled up on his side, sound asleep. It had been two months since he had last visited.

He had looked so exhausted when he appeared at Tartarus. The pressure to find Meridian before the Archon was making the council push the human Pathfinder to his limits. According to his little spy, the delightful Sara, Tann was asking for updates twice a day. And Scott hadn’t been able to return to the Nexus for a visit in over a month.  
Scott shifted in his sleep, moving closer to Reyes’s side of the bed.  
“I can take the hint.” He started to return to bed but a sound stopped him.

“No, stop”, Scott whimpered.  
“Scott?”  
“Stop.” Scott shoved his pillow off the bed. “No.”  
Reyes sat down on the bed and placed a hand on Scott’s shoulder, surprised when Scott flinched away from him.  
“No”, Scott moaned into the mattress.  
“Scott, wake up.” He shook his shoulder.  
“Let me go”  
“Come on, Scott.” He leaned over and kissed him, stroking a hand down his face. “Wake up. Come back to me.”  
“Archon, please.”  
“SAM?”  
“One moment.”  
“No, I don’t mean-“

“Stupid SAM”, Scott groaned, his face still pressed into the mattress. “I told you not to do this.”  
“I received permission.”  
“From who?” Scott moved to the edge of the bed and sat up, rubbing his eyes. “We’re the only ones... Oh.”  
“Remembered where you were”, Reyes asked him.  
“Opened my eyes.” Scott kept his back to him. “How long you been up?”  
“A little bit.” He kept his voice calm. He knew demanding answers to his questions wouldn’t work with Scott. He had to ease the answers out of him. He had to distract him. “Had a call from one of my guards at the outpost. SAM wakes you up often?”  
“I told him to stop.” Scott ran his hands over his face. “I can get out of my own... Outpost? Are they okay?”  
“Maybe.” Reyes waited, knowing his answer would get him what he wanted.  
“Maybe?” Reyes smiled as Scott turned his head to face him. His smile faltered a little when he saw some of the fatigue he had chased away return to Scott’s face. “What do you mean by maybe?”  
“They’re fine, Scott.” He was quick to reassure his lover. “A small band of outcasts tried something. They didn’t get far. No one at the outpost was even aware.”  
“Define small.”  
“Five. I even told my guy he could have waited until morning to tell me.”  
“It could just be a diversion”, Scott said, standing up. “I should-“

Reyes reached across the bed and grabbed his arm to pull him back down.  
“My men have already thought of that. They’re on high alert, just in case, for the next couple of hours. Lay back down, my love.”  
“I still should-“  
“Don’t make me ask SAM for help.”  
Reading the betrayal on Scott’s face, he knew he would never do such a thing. He had never ever considered even uttering the words before they fell from his lips. But he had uttered them. And he knew why he was so close to breaking one of his own rules in regard to Scott.  
With the little bit of information he had gotten from Scott and the scene he had just witnessed, he realized it wasn’t just the Initiative causing Scott’s fatigue. It was also Scott himself.  
“Reyes, how could-“

“How long have you been having nightmares?” He saw the denial in Scott’s eyes. “And don’t try to lie to me, Scott. SAM just woke you up from one. Please.” He ran a hand down Scott’s arm. “Talk to me. Tell me.”  
Scott sighed before lying back down. Reyes lay down beside him, smiling as Scott snuggled close.  
“Lexi also asked me that same question.”  
“And you told her?”  
“They happen about once or twice a week. Ever since I woke up in Andromeda. And except for those nights, I manage to get about six hours of sleep a night.”  
“And the truth is?”  
“That is the truth.” He heard Scott yawn as he snuggled even closer. “Let’s go back to sleep.”

He kissed the top of Scott’s head.  
“You are a terrible liar.”  
“Not lying.”  
“SAM?”  
“SAM, don’t you dare”, Scott demanded, sitting back up. “You do and I’ll-“  
“Do what to him?”  
“I’ll think of something.”  
“Come here.” Reyes pulled Scott close again before reaching over to turn off the lamp. “I don’t want to hear it from SAM. I want to hear it from you.”  
“Reyes, I told you-“  
“My love, I think this counts as a big secret.”  
“That only counts for you.”  
“I don’t think so.”

“Fine”, Scott sighed. “Two to three hours.”  
“That’s a long time to wait for answers”, he teased.  
“No. That’s how much sleep I get before...”  
“The nightmares?”  
“Yeah.”  
Now it all made sense. Except for one thing.

“How come I didn’t know about this sooner? I’m a very light sleeper. I should have heard you.” He got no answer but the sound of Scott’s quiet breathing. “SAM”, he whispered.  
“Scott is asleep again.”  
“Do you know why?”  
“Scott doesn’t suffer from nightmares when he sleeps beside you. His cortisol and adrenaline levels are-“  
“Skip the science, SAM.”  
“You make him feel safe.”

Reyes didn’t have any words for that. He knew Scott always left him happier then when he arrived but he had never even considered that his mere presence bought comfort to Scott.  
“Mr. Vidal?”  
“Reyes please, SAM.”  
“Reyes. I’m sorry if I overstepped my-“  
“You didn’t. But let’s just keep this conversation between us for now.”  
“As you wish. Good night, Reyes.”  
He closed his eyes and hugged Scott tight.  
“Good night, SAM.”


End file.
